


Feelings Untold

by Puppet_Master_666



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppet_Master_666/pseuds/Puppet_Master_666
Summary: There are things that need to be learned about the Dog Daiyokai, according to Kagome. Especially when tension grows between the two over time during their journey with the others.





	1. Chapter 1

Walking the clay path with her bike rolling beside her and a sleeping Shippo sleeping in the basket, Kagome could feel her legs ache from the amount of walking that she and her group had done earlier that day. There had been no breaks, the situation they had found themselves in was far to great and if she didn't return to her own era soon then she was going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble with her mother. She was turning 16 finally. Her birthday was tomorrow and her mother had made her promise that she would return the day before to get ready for the annual celebration. 

And like usual, the hanyou that was walking beside her with his arms crossed over that chest of his, didn't quite understand the meaning of _urgency_ when it came to things like this. He was like a spoiled child, always used to getting what he wants when he wants it. Like now, all he wanted to do was search for jewel shards and search for his past lover. 

Ha ha not happening. "Inuyasha, I'll be back in three days." Kagome mused, her voice light and soft as she tried soothing the hanyou into a state of understanding. It seemed that the only people that understood her situation was Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Not even Sesshomaru had been nice when she had said that she had to leave on such short notice. And yes, surprisingly, she had convinced the dog demon to join their little group a few days before when they had crossed paths. 

It wasn't like she was going to leave and never come back to finish the job she had miraculously caused. It was her fault all this happened. And she was keen to finishing it to move on with her life. 

But by the way the hanyou kept turning his nose up as if he wasn't listening, she knew that she would have to force the annoying brat to understand. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly as she counted to the number ten, she eyed the other members of the group, warning them to step back as a single word slipped past her chapped lips. "SIT!!" Her yell was loud enough to cause the flocks of birds mounting in the trees to flutter away. Her voice echoed off of the trees and through the forest the path took them through. 

And the sight that presented itself to her made the young Miko feel victorious over the notorious hanyou who did not know how to compromise. The twitching of his toes was a sight to laugh towards, but with great control over the small chuckle that treaded on the lines of slipping, Kagome glared down at the hanyou who was face first into the hard clay ground. "I'll have Sesshomaru take me to the well before the sun dies down, you just rest there until I get back. Okay? Okay." And with that, she stepped over the sprawled out arm that rested on the ground before her, making her way forward. 

The sound of laughing filled the air as Sango and Miroku witnessed the sight before them. It was an everyday occurrence but to witness it just because the idiot didn't know  how to negotiate with a human girl from a different era was rather hilarious. They were all friends, yes. But deep down they were a family without any of them having to say it. 

Only one thing was different with their little screwed up family. Sesshomaru was now involved. And now it felt like Kagome was the mother of them all and Sesshomaru was the silent dad who allowed his wife to do what she wanted. Inuyasha was like the idiot eldest son, Miroku the perverted uncle, and Sango the calming daughter. Shippo was the baby of course along with Rin and Kohaku. Oh, and Jaken was like the messed up babysitter who was never listened to by the children. 

Five demons. One hanyou. Two demon slayers. A single miko. And a small child. 

Yep, they were the weirdest looking family anyone could have seen. But it made it even more amusing when outsiders looked at them with confused gazes. 

"K-A-G-O-M-E!!" The miko heard Inuyasha growl through a mouthful of dirt, his voice laced with annoyance and an edge of irritation at the mention of his elder brother. The two dog demons didn't get along that well and it was obvious to everybody that the two wanted nothing more then to rip each other apart. 

A giggle rippled through her and with a wave of her hand, Kagome continued down the road, leaving a pained and irritated Inuyasha behind with an amused looking Sesshomaru traveling right beside her. The others stayed behind to check in with the hanyou before running to catch up. "Was that necessary?" The _Dog Daiyokai_ asked from beside her, his voice calm and no sign of the amusement from before present on his face. 

The young miko shrugged her shoulders and raked a hand through her raven hair, the long strands falling right back into place as if her attempt to remove them from her eyes hadn't taken place. "He had it coming." Was all she said, her eyes staring straight ahead as she thought about what ridiculous gifts her grandfather would be giving her tomorrow. She definitely wished that it wasn't another imp foot that she would have to give to Buyo for the second time. It was adorable to see her grandfather so hyped about things such as that but it also irked her that it was an everyday thing when ever she was around. And god she dreaded on what type of illness he had come up with this time around for her absence. 

"You could have spoken to him." 

A smile drifted onto her lips as she glanced over at the demon that towered over all the members of the party, including Inuyasha. "Do you really think that that would have worked?" 

There it was. That small hint of a smirk on his lips that she had been waiting to see since the day that she had met him back when he was after the Tessaiga. She had waited an entire year to see it and now, there it was. It made him appear much younger. Yes he looked 19 but now he looked around her age with a hint of mystery surrounding him. "No."

"That's what I thought." Her smile soon disappeared though as the group came up upon a deserted village, the only signs of life being the scurrying of a mouse or a bird taking flight from one of the abandoned buildings. It was odd seeing such a village that once looked as if it had thrived look so... dead. 

The _Dog Daiyokai_ that stood beside her seemed to feel the same thing, his golden eyes narrowing into slits as his nose took in the surrounding scents. The smell of various types of demons invaded his senses along side those of the human companions within his company. But there was a small, almost unnoticable, scent of decay that blended in with the wind. And it seemed to be coming from the village before them. 

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome's voice was soft, the faint hint of a tremble to her lips, present as golden eyes shifted from the village down to her. She didn't want there to be death. 

"It's nothing." Voice low and eyes alert, Sesshomaru placed his open palm onto the miko's back, a slight bit of pressure urging her forward as the rest of the party came forth. It wouldn't be possible for the other demons to catch the scent. So hopefully, they would pass without conflict. 

Kagome's next words were nothing but a whisper, the _Dog Daiyokai's_ heightened senses barely picking up the syllables that passed her lips. "You're lying." In the short amount of time that they had spent together on their travels, the miko had learned a few things about the powerful demon that had his hand splayed open on her lower back. 

For starters, he wasn't the type of yokai that liked to be touched, the only way you could even touch a single hair on the top of his head would him having to be the first to initiate the contact. When he lied, and he did, there was always that slight narrowing of his pupils and that slight twitch of a muscle that gave away his false statements right off the back. And last but not least, he wasn't one to normally enjoy conversation or the type to initiate such problematic mingling that involved the use of words. 

Yet as his eyes unconsciously continued to stare down at the young miko for more than a fraction of a second, Sesshomaru felt a small sense of respect for the human teen. It wasn't everyday that his lies could be pointed out on the spot, especially by a human that he had been in the company with for less then three days. Rin had been traveling with him and in his company, since the day he had tried to claim Tessaiga for himself with the help of that dragon arm he had obtained from Naraku, and she had yet to figure out the small quirks and flaws that he carried with him. But in only a matter of days, the girl the stood before him had figured out those small cracks in his calm demeanor. 

These feelings were new to the _Dog Daiyokai_ , they were things that had no explanation to them, and were on the bounds of being strange. 

"Are we going through the village?" Rin's voice cut through the silence amongst the members of the party, the soft, high-pitched sound, catching the attention of the miko up front. Brown eyes had been observing the adults ahead of the group, her attention being drawn to the slight bit of contact between the miko she considered an older sister and the _Dog Daiyokai_ that she once looked up to as a father. 

With a soft sigh and a quick look over at the village before them, Kagome shook her head gently as she began to move to outskirts of the said village. If she had been honest with herself, then she would have said yes instead of no, but with the promise she had made with her mother, she was given no choice but to ignore the calling of a shard until her return. "Not today, Rin-Rin." She whispered, a set of brown eyes glancing between the direction of the well and the deserted ruins. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The sight of the well off in the distance sent a thrill down the young miko's spine, her eyes glimmering in happiness and the corners of her lips pulling upwards as she jumped onto her bike, pedaling off in that direction at a fast pace. She had been in the Feudal era for a week now, her supplies running low and her body exhausted and sore from the constant moving around the country. Just the bare thought of actually getting to relax in a hot bath was more then enough for the girl to pick up her pace to the max, and within minutes, she was at the edge of the well with her means of transportation resting against one of the four walls. 

Raven hair blew in the wind and hazel eyes gazed down into the darkness of the well. She was dirty from head to toe, a visible smear of mud on her left knee and a scratch across her right cheek. Yeah she had applied some salve to the small scratch, and yeah she had soaked in a hot springs the night before, but it wasn't the same as being at home. "Home sweet home." She whispered beneath her breath, her eyes gazing up to look at the Dog Daiyokai that had slowly made his way back to her side. 

He didn't say anything, his eyes as calm as ever with a hint of confusion hidden deep beneath the surface as he stared down into the deep well. To the young miko, it wasn't much of a surprise since Shippo and the others had been that same way, but the way his calm gaze shifted over to her to catch her staring brought a dark shade of pink to her cheeks. It was embarrassing to be caught admiring her enemy turned ally, especially the older brother of her best friend. 

As quickly as she could, Kagome turned her attention back down onto the well, her calloused hands gripping hold of the edge as she forced the blush to dissipate . "Thank you," her voice was low and her eyes avoiding his gaze, she could feel that hint of a question mingling in the air around them. "For helping us. Saving me from that toad demon since Inuyasha wasn't around and the others were busy." She informed. 

There was nothing but silence hanging in the empty space, the only sound coming from her chest as her heart pounded against her rib cage like a caged animal and her ragged breathing as she felt the heat of embarrassment grow more intense. It was true that the Dog Daiyokai had saved her life for the four times in the span of a month, the first having been from drowning in a lake that she had unconsciously been dragged into by some sort of serpent, the second having been from Naraku himself, and the last from being wedded to a Frog yokai. All four times had resulted in the same payment: she owed him her life. 

"No need to thank me, miko." His voice cut through the silence that only seemed to calm the awkwardness that had began to form within Kagome. 

A giggle and a soft pat on the shoulder were enough to draw his attention back to the young human girl, his slits narrowing as he got a good look at her. "But I do, if it wasn't for you then I would most likely still be betrothed to that toad." Her giggles softened, hazel eyes staring straight into gold. 

"K-A-G-O-M-E!!" The sound of Inuyasha's agonizing voice shattered the moment into small pieces as an arrogant appendage was smacking into the back of the Dog Daiyokai's head. It was a mistake to think that the demon had softened just a tad bit towards the party he found himself in, a clawed hand with dancing poison ready to swipe at the hanyou's throat. And it would have been a lie if Kagome were to say that his tense posture was because he had grown angry, no, it was because he was holding himself back from ripping the hanyou to pieces. "Stop goggling around and get going before I change my damn mind." Inuyasha yammered, his mind completely oblivious to the way his elder brother glared at him. 

If only looks could kill then this arrogant bastard would most likely be laying in the dirt, nothing more then a pile of ashes. "I-Inuyasha," she breathed, a nervous laugh sounding out as she closed her eyes and tilted her head. "Maybe smacking Sesshomaru in the head wasn't such a good idea." 

A quizzicle glance and a shift from one foot to the other, Inuyasha stared down at his friend, his brows furrowing in confusion as he folded his arms across his chest with his hands buried deep into the sleeves of his hakama. "Why?" 

Kagome pointed towards the eldest of the three, taking a quick step or two back away from them. "Because I think you made him mad." The moment the words slipped past her lips, a pained scream laced with shock filled the air, the voice belonging to the one and only hanyou that was amongst them. A sigh sounded from the young miko and her nervous smile slowly began to disappear as she glanced towards the tree line, her friends staring at the three with horrified expressions. She avoided looking at the two brothers and waltzed over to the others. 

"Do you really have to go, Kagome-san?" Rin asked, a frown forming on her small lips as she rode on the back of A-un. 

With a nod, the miko ruffled the young child's hair, her fingers threading through the knotted black locks. "Make sure the two of those idiots don't kill each other while I'm gone." Her voice was light and the hint of amusement etched into her tone as she kept a grin from showing while she spoke. She had to admit, seeing the two brothers traveling together was a rare sight, especially when they had been so content on killing each other not even a week before. "I'll bring you something sweet back when I return." A kiss to the crown of the child's head and multiple hugs from everyone in the group, Kagome made her way back over to the well, only to be greeted with a bloodied hanyou laying on his back in the grass. 

And just like she had predicted, Sesshomaru was already walking back into the trees, most likely heading towards a stream in order to wash his half brother's blood from his hands. 

"See you in a few days Sesshomaru!!" She called after him, shivering slightly when he turned a cold gaze towards her before she dropped down into the well.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a nightmare for her 16th birthday, everything had gone wrong and it was all thanks to a certain white haired _hanyou_ who had barged in and destroyed the cake her mouth had been watering over for the last day in a half. _"YOU IDIOT!!"_ She had screamed out, her leg coming up and kicking him where a man should never be kicked. The pain he had showed that day was etched into her memory and as they sat in the home of Kaede in the Feudal era, Kagome's aura had darkened to one with murderous intent, her eyes never leaving a scarred Inuyasha who continued to hide behind a trembling Miroku. 

She was seething with loathe and her arms were crossed over her chest that showed she was not in the mood to be messed with. 

"K-Kagome?" The female _yokai taijiya_ spoke nervously, her throat growing dry as she held her hands up in an attempt to soothe the fuming miko. "Would you like to go to the hot springs with me?" There was a nervous look in her eyes and a twitching of her lips as she kept her distance, scared of getting hit by mistake. 

Hazel eyes locked onto brown as static seemed to crackle in the air the moment Inuyasha came out of hiding. "Can we tear someone apart first?" The miko's voice was low with a silent threat towards the _hanyou_ and that grin that showed on her face was terrifying. Never before had the members of the party seen the young miko show such hostility towards the _hanyou_ and it terrified them all to a point of wanting to go hide until she calmed. 

Sesshomaru had left the day before with an anxious imp following behind as well as a small child riding A-un and a teen slayer. Not a word was shed or a plea for the _Dog Daiyokai_ to say. Well, not until now anyways.

"Please don't make me bury a friend of mine." Sango pleaded slowly, her eyes darting over to Miroku and the frightened hanyou. "Even if he did ruin your birthday, there are more to come after all. And next time, I promise to keep him here." 

A sigh was released from the fuming teen as her shoulders finally relaxed, the tension and killing intent no longer in place. "I guess you're right." A hand raked through her brown locks as a few strands found themselves in her eyes. "But can I ask you something?" Kagome's eyes were glued onto the slayer's features, her gaze softening as she let her hands intertwine together in her lap. A nod and a smile was sent her way. "Where's Sesshomaru?" 

Silence once again filled the room as all members of the party tensed, their minds now registering that none of the members of the _Dog Daiyokai's_ small group was no were in sight. "Um, well, h-he left an hour after you went back to your timeline." The female slayer stated, a single finger pointing at the hanyou. "Inuyasha chased him off with his annoyance." 

"I did not!" The _hanyou's_ eyes narrowed on the slayer as he stood, his eyes seeming to dance in the light of the flames in the middle of the room. "He decided to go on his own!" 

"I understand." Kagome's voice was barely audible as her gaze shifted to the ground. 

This time it was Kaede who spoke, "come now child, he will return in no time he feels obligated to aid in your mission." She was like a grandmother to the young miko, always handing out helpful hands towards her and giving her ideas on how to solve issues the teen came across. "Now it's time for all of you to rest, the moon is high in the sky and morning will be upon us before long, I shall speak with you all when day comes." And with that, she stood from her perch by the flames, and left the wooden building. 

The old woman was right about that, everyone's minds were hazy with sleep and the tension in the room had receded until it was almost unnoticable. "Good night." Sango breathed as she shifted on the ground, her back to the rest of them as she laid on the ground with her arm under her head, using the limb as a pillow. 

A giggle almost rippled through the air when the monk amongst them scooted up behind her only to receive an elbow to the gut as he attempted to wrap an arm around the slayer's slim waist. 

Everything was slowly turning to normal and it was amusing to watch as the pained monk crawled over to a corner of the room as the _hanyou_ fell asleep almost immediately on the opposite side of the room. His bangs covered his eyes as he slept upright with _Tessaiga_ hugged to his chest. Shippo was already out cold and that left a single body in the room wide awake.

Kagome wasn't much of a night owl in the first place, but just a single thought about a certain _Dog Daiyokai_ could keep the girl awake for as long as it allowed her to. Her body was no longer sore since she had relaxed in a hot bath back when she was in her own time. "Hm," she climbed to her feet silently and stepped outside into the chilly night. Yeah it was cold, but the coat that she had brought this time with a pair of yoga pants that she had been warned to bring by her mom kept her warm. She wasn't in her usual outfit, no, she had been smart this time in bringing warmer clothes since winter was approaching fast. 

A teal long sleeve shirt that was a bit baggy on her upper body and a pair of gray yoga pants that were a bit long. Skirts had become problematic for her since she always ended up getting kidnapped by some perverted demon, the last one trying to wed her and attempting to impregnate her before a certain someone had showed and rescued her. 

"I wonder what he's doing right now," she breathed, her eyes glimpsing up at the half moon that shined bright in the sky, it's rays lighting up the world in a dull blue. A smile graced her lips as she felt that slight pull towards the western horizon, her thoughts already knowing exactly what it was that was causing such a reaction. "Be safe you guys." 

 

Morning had come all to soon for Kagome, and the feeling of the wind blowing in from outside sent a small shiver through her bones. Not even pants and long sleeves could save her from the cold and she realized that with a jerk upright, her hazel eyes glazed over with sleep and her hair a mess on the top of her head. She felt like hell and if the sneeze didn't point out the fact that she was getting sick, then the stuffy nose and sore throat definitely were. 

She hated getting sick. And she definitely didn't like the idea of having to remain behind all because she had caught a cold. 

The flames from the night before had dulled into embers and the rays of light that seeped in through the open door were enough to drag her off of the ground and out into the morning air. Everyone in the village was already awake and working, children running around playing, and men and women doing their normal chores. 

"Good morning, Kagome." Kaede called from the side, her arms resting by her sides as she strolled over to the young miko that was still not fully awake. "How did you sleep?" 

With a sniffle and a swipe of her sleeve over her nose, Kagome groaned. "Not well." 

"I apologize, I should have kept the fire fed throughout the night." 

Kagome smiled weakly and gave the woman a reassuring wave of her hand. "It's fine Kaede-sama. You needed the sleep as well. Besides, you've been overworking yourself here lately and it would be nice if you rested more." 

"Well aren't you sweet." The woman chuckled and placed a hand on the young miko's arm. "But I am the village head, my young one, I can not afford to relax while my people work." 

"But Kaede-sama..." A frown formed on the young girl's lips as she gazed into the woman's eyes, steel resolve staring back. For moments they remained in such a way until the young girl broke the gaze. "I understand." 

"Now, since you are awake and the others are still asleep, would you like to go on a walk with me?" Kagome nodded. "Good, then follow me." 

 

Their walk had been long and the higher the sun rose in the sky, the warmer the air became. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Kagome broke the silence between the two women, her eyes gazing up at the clouds as they passed streams and small creeks. 

"It's about that _Dog Daiyokai_ that was traveling with you." 

A falter in her step almost caused the young miko to face plant into the clay path, "e-eh?!" 

"You seem to have gotten close with him." A smile formed on the woman's lips as she spotted the flush of pink travel up the young miko's neck, a victorious feeling flowing through the woman as she hit a point. "Do you appreciate him being around?" 

The girl hesitated a moment before nodding. "I-I do..." 


End file.
